1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method and an apparatus for providing a user interface, and more particularly, to a method and an apparatus for providing a more efficient user interface by using a screen configuration.
2. Description of the Related Art
A user interface (UI) may provide a temporary or continuous access to enable a communication between a user and an object, a system, a device or a program. The UI may include a physical or virtual medium. Generally, the UI may be divided into an input by which a user manipulates a system and an output by which a response or result of the input to the system is displayed.
Input needs an input device to move a cursor on a screen or to receive a user's manipulation to select a particular object. For example, the input device may include a button, a key, a mouse, a track ball, a touch pad, a joy stick or a touch screen. Output needs an output device to identify a response to the input by using user's sense of sight, hearing or touch. For example, the output device may include a display apparatus, a touch screen, a speaker or an oscillator.
The touch screen may provide both input and output through a screen. A user may touch the screen by using his/her finger or a stylus. A computer may recognize the touch on the touch screen, analyze the touch and perform a corresponding operation based on the touch.